


Frigga

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Frigga, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: game of thrones style sexy plot. Frigga contemplates her first wedding night on the day of her son's wedding. Her journey over the years when she lost her virginity at 13 in a public bedding cermony with her father helping watching her husband take her virginity.Pure flith game of thrones style, Frigga fucking man she comes across. incest and underage sex. father/ daughter.
Relationships: Bor Burison/Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Heimdall (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Frigga/Njord, Frigga/Villi/Ve, Heimdall/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Frigga

“ah....! Thor...harder.. Nghh! Baby!” wailed Frigga riding her son with her heavy tits leaking milk. 

“ Mother...! I n...neeed too ...ngh leave. Lo...loki i...is waiting fro.. consu...consummating o....ur marriage.” he groaned pushing her onto the bed departing in a hurry.

Frigga toyed with her clit fingering her sloppy pussy desperate to cum hissing at the absence of her son's monstrous cock. She lay there panting unable to climax cursing the norns at the cruel fate.

She reminisces of her first wedding night some 3500yrs ago when it all started. She was a young girl of 13 when King Bor sent a messenger to her father king Njord of Vanaheim demanding her hand in marriage.She stood there in shock, cursing her fate at marrying a man old enough to be her grand father. She wept as the preparations took place and the day of her wedding neared.

On the day of her wedding, she stood in her white night gown fluttering softly by the bathing pool when her father entered dismissing the servants. She stood in fright watching his fingers toy with her dress strap watching the gown fall in a heap at her feet leaving her exposed to his gaze.

She whimpered her small fingers tightening on her legs with her nails sinking into her creamy flesh as his eyes roved on the barely developed breasts, thin waist and bare mound. She shut her eyes as he grabbed her pearly breasts in his calloused hands. 

Njord watched a tear cling to her lashes as he rubbed his fingers over her tiny breast. He noticed Frigga crossing her legs together in embarrassment, his eyes darkening at the thought of his 13 yr old daughter aroused at the feel of his hands on her breasts.

He teased her pink nipples turning them red and puffy pressing and tweaking with his fingers before leaning down to take them into his mouth sucking hard making his daughter let out a strangled cry.Once both her nipples are shiny with spit, he parted her thighs trailing his hands over her lean stomach, groaning at her engorged clit peaking out of her sparse blonde curls.

“ pity that I can't mark your soft porcelain skin. I can't wait to join your bed before the week is up. I should hurry before your cunt loses its virgin tightness.” he said trailing his hands over the slick coating her hairless folds emphasizing the youthfulness of his daughter.

He brought his fingers glistening with his daughter's intoxicating fragrance to his mouth running his tongue across her virgin slick making his daughter shudder and arch her back. 

Frigga surprised him kissing him licking his lips groaning at the taste of her juices. He stood mesmerized before pushing his tongue into her hot velvety mouth dominating her leaving her breathless. He ground his cock into her thigh watching her shudder and gasp experiencing her first orgasm in the hands of her own father before going limp. 

Njord let his daughter ride out her first orgasm running his hand all over her tiny body catching her limp body and depositing it in the steamy pool. He left the chambers ordering the servants to attend to her needs before he did something stupid.

the bedding ceremony............................................

Frigga stood by a giant bed, white sheets covered in red petals with her body on display for the assembled. She wore a red cloth around her wrist symbolizing her marriage to king Bor of Asgard. She spied her father, King Mimir of Jotunheim, Odin her step son and heir to her husband's kingdom with his lover Heimdall, a healer and lastly her husband King Bor wrapped in a black shift with the ties loosened showing his hairy chest and round belly. A trail of red curls was visible making her look down with tears forming in her baby blues clinging to her full lashes.

She stood with her blonde hair upbraided falling on her shoulders and chest in thick silken ropes offering protection from their hungry eyes ending above her pear shaped bottom giving them full view of her tantalizing virgin flower. She stood there feeling her nipples perk up at the cold breeze hearing the men murmur.Frigga cowered when her father , king Njord stepped forward with a healer in tow. The healer pushed her onto the bed running clinical fingers over her breasts palming and weighing them flicking her rosy nipples before she grabbed her legs spreading them exposing her delicate folds. She cried as she pinched and prodded her flower making noncommittal sounds; hiding her face in her father's chest. She sighed in relief closing her legs immediately when the healer stepped away. 

King Njord ran his fingers tracing her spine whispering praise. He coaxed his daughter; laying her down fully on the bed. He helped her relax into her cool sheets rubbing her shoulders, petting her golden hair. He got her to settle pressing sweet kisses to her lips. He spied King Mimir join them from his eye's corner concentrating on his daughter's needs. Frigga relaxed into her father's touch closing her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands of her body. She gasped, opening her eyes when a cool hand touched her navel before resting on the curve of her hips. She scrambled to get away but her father held her down shushing her telling her its all right. She relaxed after a tense moments before leaning into the hands groping her body; her legs falling open on her own.

Bor watched Njord spread his daughter's thigh offering the other king view of her ripe cunt. He watched Mimir run his blue fingers over her hairless petals rubbing lightly before parting them. Mimir dragged his fingers over her core stiffening at the feel of her intact sheath. Njord joined him dipping his ring finger into his child's velvety core. The two kings toyed with his young bride's clit fingering her shallowly. Frigga bucked her hips drawing their fingers deeper making them chuckle at her enthusiasm.

He walked to the pair slowly breathing hard pressing two fingers into his young bride. He felt his cock leak at how hot her core was.He crooked his finger drawing a moan from his child bride. It was a tight fit with the previous kings thrusting into her. He marveled at the sight of her little cunt taking in 4 fingers and enjoying the sensation. He prodded deeper his fingers hitting her hymen admiring the way her pussy swallowed his fingers. He untied his shift with his slick fingers climbing into the bed settling against the head board with new vigor.

The other kings took the cue and pulled the fingers out. Mimir went to his seat parting from Frigga's cunt with a slap making her arch, while Njord helped his daughter sit on the old king bearing her weight. He helped Bor line his cock with his daughter's cunt helping her sink down on his cock. Frigga took her husband, lord's cock inch by inch pausing as his bulbous head hit her hymen catching her breath. Bor caught Njord's eyes and bucked his hips as Njord pushed Frigga down, his cock pierced her hymen; his full length inside her in a single thrust. Frigga shrieked, crystal tears running down her cheek; Njord shushed his daughter kissing her eyes, nose before capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. 

Bor palmed her breasts rubbing her clit waiting for her to adjust. Frigga bucked her hips thrusting experimentally settling into a slow rhtym with a breathy sound. He hissed at her virgin blood coating his hard cock watching her tiny pussy flutter against his massive cock.

He grunted thrusting into her, watching his child bride's small body riding his cock with her eyes closed, her mouth wet and puffy opened minutely looking unbelievably slutty while being deflowered. He watched her father pinching her pebbled nipples telling her how good she was, how good she was taking her lord and husband's massive cock calling her a good girl and how he can't wait to join them and fuck her sloppy pussy helping her bounce on his cock.

He grabbed her hips thrusting deeper and faster groaning at the feel of his cock entering her womb and emptied his seed into her with one final thrust. His bride shook with the force of her orgasm slumping into her father's arms.

Njord flipped his boneless daughter with her legs on her shoulder and ass hanging in the air for the royal seed to take root inside her tiny womb. The Jotun came forward with a Aseir seal shoving it deeper into her ruined pussy in a single thrust.

Frigga remained boneless while the men gathered around her inspecting her red swollen pussy making obscene comments while Heimdall fucked Odin to completion. She fell asleep to many hands groping her young body .

She woke up to the healer prodding her stomach with green magic quickly whispering to her assistant. Her father let her legs down kissing her while the men congratulated Bor on his new heir.

0000000000000000000

a week after the wedding

Frigga was excited, she was giddy with happiness for night to come. She wore a thin silk negligee, with red laces covering her bosom and hem leaving her petite body visible through the sheer material. The healers gave her a potion to help her bosom and hips. The dress stretched tight across her small (larger than before) breasts offering a tantalizing view of her shapely ass ending halfway above her lovely backside. Her golden hair was done into an intricate half braid with her strays framing her round face,big doe eyes and red painted lips. She wore a circlet with stones the color of her eyes looking surreal. She counted the hours for sunset waiting for her father to arrive. This day marked a full 7 days from conception of Aseir heir, the day her father promised to join her and her king husband in their marital bed. 

She knew she was lucky to be carrying the future king of Asgard, one of the most powerful realms on Yggdrasil but her husband was boring and uncaring of her pleasure. King Bor was so old that he needed to take a special potion to get it up. He had trouble mounting her afraid to crush her with his weight. She failed to ride him without someone taking her weight and helping her thrust; they settled for using her mouth and he fell asleep soon after he was done leaving her hot and unsatisfied. The one time Bor asked his son, Odin to join them, he glared at her marching away from the breakfast tables. Add to that her step son found her eyeing half naked Heimdall without an ounce of fat on his chiseled sculpted body, he slapped her throwing into the bushes before storming out. She is excited for finally having a good sex (even if it was her heavy old father with his saggy balls and thick functional dick )bouncing on her feet eager to see her father's expression at her transformation.

Njord arrived late half past midnight slipping into the king's chambers. The sight that greeted him made his cock to leak precome making his tight pants even more uncomfortable. The sight of his daughter on her fours blowing Bor's monstrous cock with her pussy folds winking at him glistening in the fire was the hottest thing he ever witnessed. He moved silently nearing the bed bending his head so his mouth is touching her folds; he opened his mouth and ran his tongue licking roughly over her folds making his little girl scream around the cock in her tiny mouth. 

Bor kept her still thrusting into her hot cavern grinning at the other king. Njord stripped his clothes joining them. He watched her baby girl with her mussed hair, glassy eyes and red painted lips stretched tight around Bor's dick with spit running down her lips. He kissed her shoulders, biting down to her heaving chest. He looked in surprise weighing her exposed left breast grinning at the added mass tweaking her nipples causing her to moan deeply around her husband's cock. Bor groaned feeling the vibrations through his cock thrusting deeper and faster into his little bride. He stilled with his cock hitting her throat cumming inside her mouth forcing her to swallow. Njord put his hand on his daughter's throat watching Bor's cock bulge, feeling her swallow his load. Bor pulled away settling in when he was done. Njord turned his daughter's pretty face to watch the white liquid dripping from her red swollen lips. He kissed her tasting the bitter cum, his tongue chasing her smaller one biting sucking leaving her breathless. 

Frigga smiled at her father settling in his lap with her folds rubbing his meaty thighs. She moaned watching her father place kisses to her jaw, neck and collar bone before settling for his tongue against her left nipple. Her hand played with his chest hair, grabbing handfuls of his belly fat before dipping downward to touch his hard dick causing him to jerk. She looked in wonder at his hard length responsible for bringing her into this world. The thought of taking her father's cock inside her tiny pussy made slick gush from her swollen folds.

Njord looked on as his daughter explored his length. He watched a number of emotions play on her face before settling on lust. A gush of slickness confirmed his doubts making his eyes go dark. 

He gently eased her onto her back settling above her. He kissed her softly savoring her mouth slipping his fingers between her thighs. Frigga, his child, his sweet sweet slutty princess spread her legs willingly pleading him to fuck her in a babbling mess of words and sounds.

He rested his fingers on the folds watching her lovely face pushing two fingers in. She screamed. “ Oh...daddy.” her hips shot up to swallow his fingers. Exploring her folds he thrust his fingers roughly into her hot core marveling at her tightness. He added another finger making her shudder and wail with an orgasm slick gushing on his fingers.

“ such a good slut. Your walls are clamping down on my fingers. soaking them and making a mess. Cumming just from daddy's fingers.” he whispered using his other hand to rub her clit. He slowed his movements waiting for her orgasm to pass salivating at the slight of his baby's pussy wet and swollen stretched around his fingers. He lined his cock slipping inside her tight channel in a single thrust with his balls slapping her ass. He pulled out and thrust roughly setting a harsh pace giving her no time to adjust. Frigga wailed at her father pounding her hole roughly her body jerking with his punishing thrusts.

“ Oh..norms....” cried Njord watching his daughter lift her hips in time to meet his thrusts. He laughed driving even harder into her making her cry out for more. He growled grabbing her hips, his breath caught in his chest at the sight of his child, sweet baby taking him so well. He was filled with a desperate need to breed her, fill her tight pussy with his seed washing his grandson in his seed.

He leaned in thrusting deeper into her setting a pushing pace watching his cock bulge her tiny stomach chasing his pleasure. Frigga cried out squirting her juices all over his front before passing out. He fucked her through her orgasm before stilling cumming deep inside her his mind repeating on a loop to breed his daughter heavy with his child. He trembled as he spilled inside her womb groaning as spurt after spurt of his seed coated his daughter's womb splashing his grandson.

He gingerly propped himself up over her, slipping his length watching his cum dripping from her ruined pussy. He gathered it up with his fingers pushing inside her spurred on by image of her heavy with his child. He pressed his slick length into her parted lips using her mouth lazily looking at the passed out couple. 

He used his daughter's hole fucking her all through the night. By the time he was done her stomach looked heavy like she was with child with all the seed he pumed into her.

The two kings shared the young bride fucking her at every turn, turning her insatiable. They watched greedily as she grew heavy with the child, her breasts swelled with milk prompting them to feast of her milk groaning at the sweet taste of her pounding both her holes. Their happiness came to an end when King Bor died in the war against Dark elves. The 13 yr old widow gave birth to a healthy set of twins Vili and Ve. The oldest, Vili was born with dark curls and Vanir complexion while Ve took after her. The Aseir cried foul play declaring the twins as product of vanir incest unfit for Aseir Throne. The threat of war forced her father and lover to kill himself while She was forced to marry her step son Odin to secure the Aseir line.

She spent her second wedding night with her husband/ step son Odin's cock inside her pussy loose from birthing the twins, her breasts heavy leaking milk with Heimdall thrusting into his lover/king rocking into her ruined pussy. Odin came at the feel of Heimdall's hot seed flowing inside him spurting measly few drops into her pussy. 

Later Heimdall fed her pussy with Odin's cum from a beaker watching her hungry cunt swallow all of it begging for more than his thick fingers while her lord slept to the side. He suckled on her heavy tits groaning at the taste of her milk grinding his thick cock into her ass all night long before he was satisfied.

They kept at it for three days before stopping to no avail. Frigga's womb never accepted his cum and Odin remained heir less. 

Frigga nursed her sons watching them grow into strong young men who loved pounding their mother keeping her covered in their cum. They refused to give up her milk and she took potions to keep her breasts lactating. She fell pregnant again three centuries later carrying her son/ grandson. Vili and Ve fucked her holes and kept her bound to her bed throughout her pregnancy cumming on her heavy belly and nursing on her teats.She gave birth to Balder with her sons playing with her teats spraying and coating the newborn in their spend as soon as he entered the world recognizing him as theirs.

Once again the council called for her lay with her king, she lay with him the tenth day after giving birth with newly crowned Laufey's seed dripping from her pussy with his seed firmly planted in her pussy. Heimdall raged at her banishing her sons to Midgard. Tyr was born nine months later with bright red eyes and hair with jotun marking decorating his skin. Odin took the child and locked her with his hounds Ferki and Geri watching them mount their bitch and knot her loose holes. Frigga fucked the wolves taking their cocks in all her holes; knotting and pumping full of doggy cum. She let them drink from her teats loving the feel of their rough tongue and furry cock in her pussy. She was fitted with a chastity device and made to wait for a thousand years before she could find her release.

Odin took her to bed after a thousand years conceiving her last child Thor. Her golden son. Odin plowed her ass with Heimdall rubbing her clit and fingering her hungry folds with her bent in half her legs resting on her shoulders. He thrust roughly a few times before plunging his cock deep inside her swollen pussy cumming inside her womb. She stayed with odin's cock inside of her with Heimdall rocking into Odin's asshole the entire night. 

Thor was born after nine months his screams piercing and thunder booming. Odin recognized him as heir and wanted nothing to do with her or her son. She was 2600 yrs old with Thor nearing his 20's when she seduced him to fuck her loose pussy with her large breasts swollen with milk. They had a wonderful 1000 yrs with Thor fucking her at every chance he got, in every position keeping her stuffed on his monstrous cock. He nursed on her teats lazily fucking her pussy praising her calling her his mother, his queen, his slut. She thought she finally found her lover to keep her barefoot and heavy with his many children for eternity. Alas her thunderer found his mate in a man just like his father leaving her to the mercy of norns.

Now her son left her for a young pretty prince leaving her pussy wide and gaping for his cock. She dried her tears donning a lacy gown showing off her heavy breasts and wide hips in search of cock. She stumbled into the Jotun king who dragged her into a room with Balder, vili, Ve,Tyr and heimdall naked. their gaze roaming across her hungrily. She feels the same thrill go through her as her first wedding night slipping out of her gown standing naked for her sons to take in all her glory.


End file.
